Ta'veren Tabrynn
Ta'veren Tabrynn is one of the tidebreakers in the world of Terrakun. Tav is a level 12 gloomstalker ranger/3 knowledge cleric. Backstory Ta'veren was born in an underdark city close to the drow capitol. when he was born, his parents, low level nobles of house Tabrynn, gave him to two caretakers who raised him for the first few decades of his life. the two caretakers, Galnon and Ethra, were unlike other drow in how they raised him. over time they grew to care about him, they learned to experience love as surface dwellers do. Because of how he changed their lives, Galnon and Ethra named the child "Ta'veren", the elvish word for "Fate weaver". Later on, at around 30, Tav was sent to train as a warrior for house Tabrynn, he showed a great aptitude for archery, and a love of the local plant and wildlife. he learned how to track, hunt, and survive in the wilds of the underdark. Despite this, Tav struggled with the academics of his teachings. He could not grip an understanding of arcane magic, as many other drow do. because of this, his parents saw him as an unfit addition to the house, and planned to have him assassinated. However, when house Tabrynn came to Ethra with a request to kill the one she raised, she refused. Her and Galnon took tav and left the underdark, to protect him. Over the next year, Galnon and Ethra tried continuously to find a surface dweller to shelter them, and they found one in an old ranger outside the city of Damara. knowing how dangerous it would be to stay together, Galnon and Ethra left Tav with the old ranger, to try and throw off any trail they had left. The Ranger trained Tav over ther next few daceds of his life, resulting in his first trophy from a hunt, a cloak made out of a brown bear. As he grew older, Tav became homesick, and traveled back to the city he came from, only to find it in ruins. Being young and naive, he blamed orcs, as there was a large number of orc slaves and servants who could have overthrown the drow. Tav swore to track down the orc who led this uprising and take his head, as a trophy of the hunt, of course. The aboleth threat It quickly became apparant to Tav the he could not survive on the surface by humself, he didn't know enough about the geography or society, so when he came across a travelling knight caleed Kik-Lyng and a small halfling going by Veena, he joined them on the road. eventually they were were joined by an elvish druid named Damia. later on, they were introduced to the other travelling companions and became part of that group. the longer he traveled with them, the more Tav realized how much kinder these adventurers were to each other than the drow of where he came from. seeing people act empathetically without concern for assassination or exile was eye opening and heartwarming at the same time. From that point onward, Tav made it his life goal to show the drow a new way of living, and perhaps repairing the rift that had grown between the drow and the surface dwellers. As they travelled, Tav was greeted by different spirits of nature, each of whom offered him an animal companion to aid in his journey. Tav proved to be a horrible pet owner when the first two, Corrin the wolf amd alluminus the owl, died in combat. the third however, a panther named Tharivol, survived and helped him in the final battle agaisnt the aboleth. While on the surface, Tav met a paladin and knight piece of Athena, and played a game of chess with him to learn about how he can becom like the surface dwellers and be kind. the paladin prayed for him, grving him the mark of athena, a small silver tattoo of an owl on the inside of his right forearm. Later, when the paladin perished in a battle with two dragons, The paladin's relic, a small gold knight chess piece, passed to Tav, and he became the next Knight of Athena. In the return to he underdark, Tav traded his eye (with a magical pair of contacts granting the wearer darkvision) for an aparatus of Kwalish to aid his comanions cross an underground river. he got stuck in the lobster tank in the final battle, resulting in his companions not hearing him plea to spare,Galnon and Ethra, who had been converted by the aboleth, and killing them both. Affter the final battle, when the Tidebreakers were each offered a wish, Tav wished for the drow to be free of lolth's influence, seeing it as the first step in transitioning the drow into a more peaceful civilization. the inadvertently started a civil war, as drow who had not been in lolth's favor suddenly were on equal ground, and every house began vying for power. The Four horsemen Over the next two years, Tav spent his time fighting in the civil war. Helping refugees escape the underdark and keeping the balance of the houses. on one mission, he was accompanied by Veena's (now the leader of the shadows rising) newest hired help, an aarococra named Po. On the mission, Tav discovered a new weapon one of the drow houses aquired. a large metl coffing covered in feathers. There, he met Jude, and air genasi with an ornate silver collar around his neck, the collar spoke and introduced itself as a behavior correction collar named krushnut, it then appointed Tav as Jude's parole officer, appointed by his Goddess Athena. Tav helped Jude escape and took leave from the war to watch over Jude. While on the way to the sixth layer of the nine hells, Tav came across a chaned sword embedded in a block of ice. He unhooked the sword and claimed it. it became known to him as Oblivion, the former sword of the devil lord Levistus. Tav kept the sword to fight the four horsemen, but vowed to learn of a way to destroy it when the horsemen were all defeated. In the elemental plane of air, Tav helped uncover the conspiracy to steal power form the plane of earth, and discovered who killed the guardian of the portals, a dragon named Pyreth. He then helped Pyreth's mate track down two of the perpetrators and kill them. Tav claimed one of their sowrds, a bronze longsword called "Stillbreath", as a trophy of the hunt. After returning to the material plane, the tTdebreakers split up to search for the horsemen, and check up on Veena's guild cells. In this time, Tav learned of a black cloaked figure, he assumed it to be the horseman of death and went to investigate, he was then captured by the second Bastard of Nearth Tav played a supporting role in the fights against the horsemen. Personality Tav is very introverted. He's quiet and akward and does not have a good grasp on a sense of humor. because of this, he usually leaves talking and social interaction to the other Tidebreakers. until he met the Tidebreakers, he was slow to trust others, and tried to keep an eye on all of the people around him. However, once someone earned his trust, he would give everything to keep them safe. He became more comfortable and social after he met the other tidebreakers. However, Tav becomes prone to hopelessness when those close to him get hurt or are killed. Tav believes in natural progression and change. He believes that the world chages a certain way for a reason, so it is best not to interfere with that change. trying to force it quicker or halt it entirely wrong in his eyes. This being why he wished for liberation of the drow from lolth, Tav beleived Lolth was keeping the drow from progressing to the next stage of their civilization, and that nothing could change while she held power over the drow. Additionally, Tav believed in change in people. he believed everyone was capable of change for the better, and people who could be offered a second chance should be. Abilities Tav's ability roster has changed over his time adventuring. After defeating the aboleth, Tharivol returned to his spirit form, as his duty was complete, so Tav could not rely on him for future help. as such, tav became more independant and became a gloomstalker. He mostly supported his allies and distracted enemies, but he never really had much damage output. favored abilities: *Stalker's Flurry *Pass without a trace *Conjure Animals *Cure wounds *Fearie fire *Lightning arrow *Sharpshooter Stats Proficiencies Equipment *Holy Symbol of Athena *Owlbear Cloak *Studded Leather armor *Explorers pack *Longbow *Quiver *Arrows (21) *Horn of food *Decanter of endless water *Vial of holy water (5) *Stillbreath *Oblivion Trivia *Tav's favorite animals are owlbears *Tav has died the most of all the Tidebreakers, at 5 times *Tav is not, in fact, Drizzt *Tav is 106 years old *Tav's character sheet has been redone 3 times *Tav has 6 spells that he never used *Tav was the only tidebreaker to multiclass *The ranger who trained Tav died of old age during the aboleth threat *Tav had the highest initiative of the tidebreakers